PS453
/ |title_ja=VS アルセウスII |title_ro=VS Arceus II |image=PS453.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=42 |number=453 |location= Ruins of Alph Ecruteak City |prev_round=All About Arceus I |next_round=All About Arceus III }} / or / (Japanese: VS アルセウスII VS Arceus II or 語られる起源！ The Origins are Told!) is the 453rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot asks if Bugsy is awake as they chase after on Exbo's back, though he first calls the Gym Leader a . Bugsy is surprised to see Gold and asks what happened. Gold explains that Arceus destroyed the Ecruteak Gym, then laments that he doesn't have time to review the information Morty gave him. When Bugsy inquires as to what the information pertains to, Gold says he wants to know the whereabouts of . He shows Bugsy the drawing given to him by Morty, and Bugsy recognizes the Ruins of Alph, as he has researched the area for years. When Gold asks Bugsy where the Ruins of Alph are, Bugsy notes that they're currently on Route 36 and encourages him to keep following Arceus. Gold and Bugsy reach the Ruins of Alph, but see no sign of Lance. From its Ultra Ball, lunges out from Gold's pocket and toward an entrance into the Ruins of Alph. Gold follows with Togebo, and both are almost struck by . Gold greets Lance, upset that Lance ditched him at the Pokéathlon, and Lance explains that he was ambushed by an attacker in disguise. Having confirmed Lance's identity, Gold returns his Dragonite to him. The two talk about the Poketathlon. Gold confirms he won all five medals, and Lance is impressed, but he's not sure the Pokédex holders can help Arceus because of how deep Arceus's hatred for humanity runs. As proof of this, Lance points out that Togebo isn't attached enough to Gold to evolve. Gold is about to demand an explanation, but Bugsy calls to him, saying Arceus is here. Though Lance believes it might be pointless, he hands Togebo a Shiny Stone just in case before Tobego follows his Trainer. Outside, Gold prepares to fight Arceus and releases , , Aibo, and Polibo alongside Exbo and Togebo. Arceus retaliates by creating a barrier which traps Gold and his Pokémon inside; Gold pushes and slams into the barrier, but it doesn't budge. He orders Exbo to use , then introduces himself to Arceus and asks it why they have to fight if he's just trying to save it. All of his released Pokémon, however, are struck at once by an attack by Arceus, and Gold wishes for them to stand their ground until arrives. Elsewhere, Hirō arrives at the Ecruteak Gym with a at his side. Hirō vouches for them to follow Gold, hoping to get a scoop. The scene switches back to Gold's fight with Arceus, where he and his Pokémon continue to be hit with an attack Gold doesn't know. Gold asks Arceus directly what it wants him to do, and Arceus responds with another blast that sends Gold and his team flying backward. He notes how Arceus looks sad and how he couldn't help but become determined to learn more about it from the time they first met. Since Arceus won't tell Gold anything, Gold consults his Pokédex. Lance and Bugsy look on from inside the Ruins of Alph, where Bugsy points out Arceus's barrier before Lance begins the tale outlining the Pokéathlon's origins. The tale consists of an island plagued by illness and a Pokémon Trainer setting off to find a Mythical Pokémon that could give them the cure. Once the Trainer and his Pokémon became one, only then did the Mythical Pokémon tell them the cure. The Pokéathlon was created to celebrate this Trainer's achievement; the sports are meant to represent the obstacles the Trainer had to go through in order to find the cure. Lance then claims that he wanted to meet Gold at the Pokéathlon Dome to see if Arceus's heart could be thawed by meeting a similar Trainer. When Lance finishes the story, Bugsy wonders exactly which species of Pokémon gave the Trainer the cure. Now healed, Dragonite is released from its Ultra Ball and flies off with Lance, leaving Bugsy confused as to why Lance isn't staying to handle the situation with Gold and Arceus. Major events * , with Bugsy's help, tracks to the Ruins of Alph. * Gold meets Lance at the Ruins of Alph and returns his . * Lance gives Togebo a Shiny Stone. * Gold faces Arceus in . * Lance reveals the history of the Pokéathlon. * Lance goes off somewhere to help. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * (flashback) * Bugsy * Lance * Hirō Pokémon * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Polibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Sunbo/ ; 's) * (Sudobo/ ; 's) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * (Bugsy's) * ( ) * (Lance's) * (Hirō's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * ( ) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Arceus II - Nguồn gốc được kể lại! }} de:Kapitel 453 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS453